


Take my breath and never let it go.

by skyblue993



Series: Jonnor oneshots [63]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, Oneshot, just random fluff, mention of sexual content, tent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: Connor actually never chose him. That's an unspoken truth between them;They simply were meant to be all along.





	Take my breath and never let it go.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on twitter](https://twitter.com/en_sky9) or [Tumblr](https://skyblue993.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated :)

 

When he planned to take Jude on a field trip, a few days earlier, Connor didn't plan _this_ to happen. Well, the supply he hid in his backpack surely came in handy, eventually, but the original plan was to set up the tent and spend the whole night looking up at the stars with Jude on that perfect mid-July night. But, although they attempted to stick to that original plan, Connor couldn't help but stare in perfect jaw-slacked amazement at Jude's features. Although he knew every single detail over the delicate pattern of his skin and the _exact_ number of every mole splattered across his whole body or that small little cute birthmark behind his ear that Connor just loved to swipe across with his tongue, tonight Jude's beauty looked somehow heightened by the soft light of the moon hovering above them. When Jude finally took awareness that was being watched, he threw Connor a curious look as to say: "Yeah? Can I help you with something?" and Connor couldn't resist one-second longer without kissing that bratty look away from Jude's face.

Jude gave a surprised noise from his throat when Connor's lips collided with his own, like the gesture was completely unexpected and straight out of Connor's character. He felt Connor's arms pulling him flush against his warm body and relaxed into his arms when Connor's tongue gently swiped across his bottom lip, begging for an entrance. Jude easily complied, lacing his fingers through the soft strand of hair and opened his mouth, deepening the kiss. Soon, Connor's ass was starting to feel sore from sitting on the chopped trunk for more than two hours. Jude let out a wounded noise of complain when Connor abruptly pulled away, his face still very close to Jude but still not close enough as he asked, " _Do you want to?_ "

There was no need to add anything more. Jude knew what Connor was referring to and he wanted it just as badly. Screw what the doctor said.

"Yes." Jude breathed out with a ten thousand watt smile lighting up his face. He got up from the trunk and offering his hand for Connor to hold. Connor quickly accepted it. "Let's go."

 

 

Jude shook his head, a playful smile breaking across his face when Connor pulled the lube out of his backpack. Connor blushed, knowing by fact what that exact look meant. He often forgot that Omegas are able to self-lubricate, besides, it only took one look to Jude's leaking hole to get a full HD vision on how eager Jude was for it. Connor's naked frame hovered above Jude and grazed his fingers over some sweaty hair stuck fo his forehead. Jude let out a mewling noise of content and let his eyes to fall closed at the gentle ministration of his Alpha's fingers into his hair. Connor got a drunken look on his face, as per usual amazed by the how lucky he got to have met Jude and have him as _his_ Omega and to be mated with someone this kind, thoughtful, joyful, selfless, incredible, _loving_. Jude was  _so_ loving that made Connor's heart constantly ache with how full it gets, whenever Jude gave him this long, silent, fond looks that spoke loud on how deep in love was with Connor, how happy Connor made him, how grateful he was for choosing him as his Omega. Connor actually never chose him. That's an unspoken truth between them; _They simply were meant to be all along._

"Connor..."

Jude's needy moans brought him back from the momentary state of haze, his eyes immediately were drawn to Jude's face.

"What is it, baby?"

Jude's eyes heavily fluttered open, the color of his pupils almost turning _black_ in throes of the flames of lust blazing across his whole body. Jude's lips parted, a whining noise left him as he breathed out a simple. "Give it to me." and then, knowing that would make Connor's chest fill with pride, he added with the same breathless pitch in his voice, _"Alpha."_

"Say it again." Connor knew he'd never had to beg to hear that word but he couldn't fight back the soft, _"Please, Jude."_ escaping his lips.

God, how could he ever consider to spend the whole night without touching Jude? It was supposed to be a quiet night in his omega's company with no sex getting in the way but it was nearly impossible to not give in to his alpha's instincts to get what belongs to him and only _him._

  
"Alpha." Jude took a hold on Connor's free hand and, without ever breaking eye contact, he slowly grazed it down on his body as he was following an invisible trajectory that started from his cheek and trailed down his chest until it came to a stop over his belly. " _We_ love you." Jude smiled through the haze of lust and tears of happiness forming at the corner of his eyes as he breathed out those words, said with such tenderness and sincerity that pierced right through Connor's heart, almost splitting into two halves.

It made Connor verbalize the thought that had been haunting his mind for the past two weeks. The intent behind this trip wasn't to propose to Jude. In fact, words blurted out of his mouth, without even considering the weight it ensued. They just did, "Marry me."

Jude's soft smile broke into a wide grin. It was the brightest he'd ever seen coming from Jude. From the heavy sigh escaping his lips and the way his whole body relaxed beneath Connor's, Jude had been waiting for God knows how long for this question to be addressed to him. The grip on Connor's hand tightened until both of their hands were pressed against the still slightly swollen _baby bump._ "Okay."

"Okay?" Connor needed to make sure despite Jude had just given him an affirmative answer.

A wet laugh escaped Jude's lips as he let hot tears to roll down his cheeks. He gave a nod of his head. A simple nod. _Yes._

"I'm going to marry you." Jude said, his voice breaking on a wounded moan when Connor's mouth crashed against his own, their noses bumping against each other. "I'm going to marry you." Jude repeated as soon as they broke apart, his eyes falling open and locking wide and filled with brightness into Connor's, "We'll raise this baby together in a big house--"

"With a fireplace and white picket-fence outside." Connor promptly filled in, knowing Jude's taste when it comes to furnishing.

Jude smiled, resting his forehead against Connor's as he murmured with wonderment and so much happiness filling his voice, "And you are going to be my _husband_ and _my best friend_ and _my alpha_ and the _only_ man I'll love for the rest of my life."

_Connor loved the sound of that premise._

  
Connor actually proposed properly, nine days later, at _Le Jardin,_ the fancy restaurant Jude loved with every fiber of his being. He slid out of his chair and kneeled down with a ring in his hand and asked for Jude's hand beneath the awed look of the guests and employees. Jude didn't expect the second proposal because the first one was so genuine and romantic that Jude didn't need a ring or a fancy place to make it absolutely perfect so, completely caught off guard, he legit burst out in tears at the sight of the ring. He managed to croak a feeble _yes_ through the haze of tears glimmering in his eyes and sobs coming out of him. It was romantic and perfect and straight out of the best romance movies and books _but_ still, everything Jude did for the following months preceding the wedding was to brag about his fiancè's random proposal in the woods.

 

 


End file.
